Fifty Shades After Traducido
by CaluRSP
Summary: TRADUCCIÓN. Solo porque la ultima pagina se haya convertido en el libro, no significa que la historia haya acabado. POST - CINCUENTA SOMBRAS LIBERADAS
1. Chapter 1

**_Disclaimer: Los personajes son propieda de E.L JAMES. LA HISTORIA LE PERTENECE A DEVIOUSLYME ( u/1485830/DeviouslyMe). Lastimosamente no es mía, yo solo la traduzco._**

* * *

**CHAPTER 1:**

Si alguien me hubiera dicho que el embarazo suponía todo esto, estoy bastante segura de que me hubiera acordado de mis citas, independientemente de Jack Hyde.

El malestar y las náuseas matutinas, podía manejarlas. El dolor no era un problema. Las constantes patadas ni siquiera me molestaban (de hecho, le doy la bienvenida). Pero cuando llegó el día en que ya no podía ver mis pies, mi paciencia se agotó.

— Gail. — grité, bajando por las escaleras de la casa grande.

Yo llevaba uno de los sacos de botón de Christian y un par de pantalones azules que habían pertenecido a Kate en algún momento de su vida. Mis pies descalzos retrocedieron en la desesperación contra el azulejo de la cocina, donde la señora Jones estaba completamente vestida y pude sentir algo que olía mucho a lasaña.

— ¿Ana? — Ella parpadeó, volviéndose hacia mí.

— ¿Tiene usted alguna idea de dónde está mi teléfono? — Le pregunté, sin poder hacer nada.

Desde que Blip había llegado, la cantidad de cosas que me olvidaba había aumentado bastante. Inclusive falle al intentar recordar el camino a mi oficina una mañana, hace unas semanas, después de pasar meses insistiendo en que yo era perfectamente capaz de conducir por mí misma. Terminé por tener que llamar a Sawyer para que me diera un toque o dos. Por supuesto, le dijo a Christian y él no me dejó ni siquiera pensar en volver a sentarme en el asiento del conductor mientras tenía a Blip, pero como había estado tan cansada últimamente realmente no me importó mucho.

— ¿No está en el cargador? — La Sra. Jones me preguntó a sabiendas.

Me dejé caer en una silla, cubrí mi cara con las manos e hice un resoplido bastante fuerte. Me asomé por mis dedos y comenté. — Esto no es divertido.

— Por supuesto que no es divertido. — respondió ella, poniendo un plato delante de mí. Le sonreí en agradecimiento mientras continuaba. — A los bebés no les importa si ocasionan que sus madres se olviden de las cosas, siempre y cuando no se olviden de comer.

Fruncí el ceño al escuchar la reprendida escondida en sus palabras. Ella sabía que yo había salteado la cena de anoche entonces.

Como Christian estaba lejos, en una reunión que se realizaba en alguna parte de Europa, pensé que si yo no tenía la comida completa, estaría bien. Sinceramente, sólo quería unas galletas y helados, cualquier otra cosa me hubiera apretado el estómago y cerrado la garganta.

— Es una buena cosa que siempre recuerdo entonces. — Dije sarcásticamente. Ella me envió una pequeña sonrisa y volvió a poner la comida en pequeños contenedores.

— ¿Todavía tiene pensado ir a IKEA* hoy? — Volvió a llamarme.

— ¡Sí! — Mi estado de ánimo repentinamente se iluminó. — Estoy por llevarlas a Mía y Kate, y probablemente a usted también, así podría advertirle a Taylor de que las llamadas telefónicas están prohibidas el día de hoy. — Digo deliberadamente.

Gail saca la cabeza por la esquina, su sorpresa escrita en su rostro. — ¿Yo?

— Sí. Tú vienes. — Me trago un gran bocado de lasaña, antes de guiñarle un ojo — Y es una orden.

...

— Nino.

— Niña.

— ¡Niño!

— ¡Niña!

— ¡Kate! — Mía se quejó, lanzando sus manos en el aire. — Es un niño, aceptalo.

— No hasta que vea un...

— ¡Hey, mira esto Ana! — Gail me llamó, señalando una gran foto de un tren. — ¿No te dijo Christian que de niño le gustaban los trenes?

— Sí — me planté, inclinando la cabeza hacia un lado en la pintura, agradecida por el cambio de conversación. Se vería muy bien contra las paredes verde menta, pero tuve que recordarme a mí misma que habíamos decidió permanecer neutrales, ya que Christian no quería saber el sexo hasta que Blip hiciera acto de presencia. En ese momento, había sido feliz, él incluso iba admitiendo que estábamos esperando un bebé, así que me pareció bien. Meses más tarde, lo lamenté. Me estaba matando no saber. — Vamos a ver qué más tienen.

— Sí. — Kate estuvo de acuerdo — A Ana Jr. no le gustarán los trenes, de todos modos.

— Podría ser un joven Christian, ya sabes. — Converso, caminando por el pasillo de pinturas.

Vi un estanque y un jardín en tamaño medio y sonreí, pero antes de decirle al consultor Mía ya me había arrastrado con los demás.

Blip va a tener estilo.

— ¡Eso es! — Mía murmuró en voz baja, admirando una vuelta en la forma de un bate de béisbol.

— Dios, por favor no. — Kate gimió.

Negué con la cabeza, suspirando a mí misma. Tenía la esperanza de que superaran esto, pero disminuyó un poco mis esperanzas que, prácticamente, estén deseando que su sobrino o sobrina nazcan como un monstruo del Lago Ness.

Aparté la mirada hacia el consultor Jhon, como dice su etiqueta, observando que toma mi pintura de distancia por lo que no vio el precio. Era un truco Christian me enseñó que parece funcionar en la mayoría de los casos.

— Correcto. — en mi cabeza, tacho de la lista la pintura. — Ahora la gran cosa: los muebles.

— ¿Usted está buscando un cierto tipo de muebles? — Una voz detrás de pregunta. Una voz que automáticamente hace que me congele. — Porque no hay este hermoso marrón unas cuantas filas hacia abajo.

* * *

* IKEA es una corporación multinacional neerlandesa de origen sueco dedicada a la venta minorista de muebles y objetos para el hogar y decoración.


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: Los personajes son propiedad de E.L JAMES. / LA TRAMA ES PROPIEDAD DE 'DEVIOUSLYME', YO SOLO LA TRADUZCO Y LA SUBO SOLAMENTE EN MI PERFIL DE FF. _Para evitar problemas con el autor de la historia._

* * *

CHAPTER 2:

— ¿Leila?

Se puso de pie torpemente, con los brazos cruzados sobre el pecho abrazándose a sí misma. El color de su tez daba reflejos de que no estaba en muy buen estado desde la última vez que la había visto en mi oficina, y su pelo se había cortado hasta las orejas.

Sinceramente, no creo que la hubiera reconocido si no fuera por esa voz tenue que posee y esos ojos atormentados.

— ¿Leila?" — Lo intenté de nuevo, con ganas de ir hacia ella, pero manteniendo mí distancia.

Mi mano fue hacia Blip inconscientemente; ella me había señalado con un arma antes, después de todo. Pero yo no podía dejar de pensar en ella no parecía muy peligrosa en este momento, y al parecer tampoco Gail ni Sawyer, porque él se mantuvo a metros de distancia. Sin embargo, su mano se posó en su arma.

— Ana. — Sonrió con inquietud.

No dejaba de mirar por encima del hombro cada pocos segundos. — Por favor, no llame a Mas — Se detuvo y se miró a sí misma. — Sra. Grey. Sólo estoy aquí para entregar un mensaje."

— Ella no recibe mensajes de chicas psicóticas que le amenazan apuntándole con una pistola. — Kate saltó por fin suponiendo que era Leila. Puso su brazo alrededor de mis hombros. — Lo siento. — Agregó.

Sentí que mi cara se estaba volviendo roja mientras observaba a mi mejor amiga, pero no podía dejar de estar de acuerdo con ella en cierto punto.

— No, usted no entiende — declaró Leila, su voz iba una octava más alta.

Ella se hizo a un lado un poco, haciendo un gesto para que lo sigamos. Gail agarró mi hombro cuando empecé a seguirla, pero le restó importancia. — Nos ha rastreado, Ana. Todos nosotros. Él tiene nuestros secretos y si no hacemos nuestra parte...

— ¿Quién te ha rastreado? — Susurré con indiferencia. Pude enviar a Mía - quien decidió callar por una vez - una mirada que indicaba que vaya a buscar a Sawyer y Bennett, la nueva guardia. _Por si acaso._

Yo ya sabía Christian iba a arrancarme la cabeza una vez que se da cuenta de que estaba aún conversando con Leila, pero esa no era la primera vez que lo desafiaba. Él tendría que soportarlo.

— Ana, él tiene... — Leila respondió, tratando de poner una sonrisa falsa, mientras continuábamos con nuestro ''paseo''. — Él tiene una base de datos con todos los datos de ustedes. Desde el nombre de sus madres hasta los números de su Seguro Social. Pero él sólo tiene una foto de ti... — Ella asintió con la cabeza en dirección a Kate — Pero nada más. Usted no es de suficiente interés, al parecer. ¿Es cercana al señor Grey?

— Difícilmente. — replicó Kate, sin siquiera tratar de mantener las formalidades y la miró de lleno.

— Leila. — me volví hacia ella. — ¿Quién es "él"?

— Jack Hyde.

Fue entonces cuando una gran cantidad de cosas que sucedió a la vez se cruzaron frente a mis ojos.

Los ojos de Leila se abrieron como platos, como si no pudiera creer que había hablado el nombre en alta voz, entonces giró y salió corriendo sobre sus pies descalzos de la tienda.

Sawyer maldijo, saliendo detrás de ella, mientras que Bennett sacó su teléfono.

Kate exhalo profundamente, y Mía y yo compartimos una mirada. La suya contenía terror mientras que yo estaba segura que la mía solo demostraba shock.

¿Hyde? Fuera de... ¿Dónde estaba? Christian nunca me había contado todos los detalles, pero no había manera de que hubiera podido obtener la libertad condicional, ¿No? No después de todo lo que había hecho.

Poco a poco me sentí al borde de un choque a gran distancia, pero reemplazándolo rápidamente por un sentimiento de ira, frustración, y una chispa de miedo.

— ¿Señora Grey? — Bennett cuestionó, con lo que mis pensamientos desordenados se esparcieron. Coloco su mano en mi codo. — Es hora de seguir adelante.


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer: Los personajes son propiedad de E.L JAMES. / LA TRAMA ES PROPIEDAD DE 'DEVIOUSLYME', YO SOLO LA TRADUZCO Y LA SUBO SOLAMENTE EN MI PERFIL DE FF. _Para evitar problemas con el autor de la historia._

* * *

CHAPTER 3:

— ¿No hay señales de esa perra? — Preguntó Kate, subiendo en la parte trasera del Audi SUV junto a Mía, que estaba inusualmente silenciosa.

Sawyer meneó la cabeza en señal de frustración por adelantado, y Bennett estaba junto a él en el asiento del pasajero. Gail se sentó a mi izquierda, jugueteando con un mechón de pelo rubio mientras miraba con cansancio por la ventana. Me sentí culpable de haberla llevado con nosotros, sé que se hubiera sentido más cómoda estando en casa, incluso sin todo el drama.

— Taylor. — Sawyer hablo al teléfono por el altavoz del auto. — Nos encontramos en problemas. Hyde está fuera y tiene ayuda. Una morena llamada Leila se acercó a la señora Grey en la tienda. Todos están bien y, aunque parecía no representar una amenaza, se escapó.

Escuché atentamente, haciendo caso omiso a las preguntas de Kate que ella estaba disparando con desesperación hacia mí. Si Jack estaba realmente por ahí, entonces no había duda de que él volvería tras nosotros.

— Llevalos a todos a la casa grande y no los dejes. — Taylor ordenó con tono impasible como siempre. — Cierra las puertas y llama a Blake y Hedlund. Mantén estacionadas todas las entradas.

— Entendido. — Sawyer hizo un movimiento para colgar, pero lo detuve con mi mano.

— ¡Espera, Taylor! — Grité, esperando que no haya colgado.

— ¿Señora Grey?

— ¿Le puede decir a Christian que me llame a mi teléfono? — Le pregunté, mirando hacia abajo con mi BlackBerry en manos. — Él no ha respondido a mis correos electrónicos en todo el día.

— Señora Grey, el señor Grey está en una reunión en estos momentos. — Confirmó Taylor. Su tono se hizo más suave. — Pero voy a hacerle saber que usted quiere hablar con él.

— Gracias, Taylor. — Murmuré, sentándome mejor en mi asiento mientras suspiraba.

_Si yo no tuviera a Blip, seguramente iría a buscar a Jack Hyde yo misma en este momento._ Mi subconsciente frunció el ceño por ese pensamiento, mirándome por encima de sus gafas de media luna diciéndome_ ''Eso no te detuvo la última vez''._

Mientras que Kate estaba discutiendo la historia completa de Leila con Gail, me volví hacía Mía. Ella tenía su frente apoyada contra la ventana, conteniendo las lágrimas. Era evidente que unos pocos habían escapado, la máscara de pestañas dejaba un sendero de evidencia.

La vi apretar su boca formando una línea recta. — Estaba muy enojado. — Habló en voz baja. Parpadeé, sin saber que ella se había dado cuenta mi mirada. — Cuando me desperté en el hospital, quería matar a Hyde. Es lo que se merece. — Se encogió de hombros. — Pero la idea de ir a su lado otra vez... Dios Ana, lo que hizo me heló la sangre. Estaba aterrorizada de él.

— Está bien sentir miedo, Mía. — La intente consolar, colocando mi mano sobre su hombro. — Debo admitir que yo también tengo un poco de miedo y enojo, también. Blip es el único que me quita las ganas de escaparme de Sawyer y Bennet e ir a buscarlo por mí misma.

Sawyer casi se salió de la carretera por mi comentario.

— Es absolutamente una amenaza, pero no es una promesa. — Continué, haciendo caso omiso a las miradas llenas de pánico que tenían los dos guardias. — Puede que él este por ahí, pero no hay garantía de que va a llegar a nosotros.

— Leila te encontró. — Mi auto-consciente me señalo mentalmente un manotazo de lejos. Mía enderezó sus hombros, antes de permitirse un descanso a través de un leve suspiro ahogado. — Sí, tienes razón. Estoy siendo estúpida. — Ella rápidamente se limpió el resto de las lágrimas con el dorso de su mano.

— ¡No eres estúpida! Estás pensando en el peor de los casos. Ustedes los Grey son muy prudentes siempre, ¿No es así?

Ante el asentimiento de Mía, Kate habló mal humor. — ¿Estás segura? Porque estoy bastante segura de que tú omitiste los genes mayores.

* * *

**¿Por qué no dejan reviews? :( Ya sé que no es mi historia, pero igual quiero jaja**


	4. Chapter 4

Disclaimer: Los personajes son propiedad de E.L JAMES. / LA TRAMA ES PROPIEDAD DE 'DEVIOUSLYME', YO SOLO LA TRADUZCO Y LA SUBO SOLAMENTE EN MI PERFIL DE FF. _Para evitar problemas con el autor de la historia._

* * *

**CHAPTER 4:**

Como era de esperar, Cincuenta estaba pálido y muy enojado.

— Te quiero en la casa todo el tiempo. — Gruñó en el teléfono, mientras veíamos a Kate bajar del auto y entrar a su casa. — Ni siquiera pienses en poner un jodido pie fuera de la puerta hasta que yo esté de vuelta, sea seguro o no. Y lo digo en serio, Ana.

Puse los ojos en blanco, inclinando la cabeza hacia un lado en signo de molestia. — Jack Hyde no va a aparecer en nuestra casa, Christian. Ese no es su estilo.

— ¿En serio? — Él rompió con un tono frío. — Así que su maldito estilo se trata más de perseguirte fuera de la casa, ¿No es así? Honestamente, Anastasia...

— ¡No tomes esa actitud conmigo! — Me defendí, mi enojo comenzó a crecer a causa de mis hormonas.

— ¡Tengo todo el derecho de hacerlo! — Él disparó. — ¡Una mujer con enfermedad mental con un arma en su mano la muestra y le dice a mi esposa que un acosador anterior que intentó asesinarla a ella y a mi hijo va a por ellos otra vez! ¿Qué mierda es lo que esperas entonces?

Me quedé en silencio, reflexionando sobre esto. El típico Cincuenta en sustitución de impotencia por la ira. Estaba a mitad de camino en todo el mundo, y no había otra cosa que pueda hacer al respecto. Sentía que mi ira disminuía rápidamente.

_Oh, Cincuenta..._

Christian tuvo una respiración entrecortada en la otra línea antes de hablar, aunque más suavemente esta vez. — Quédate en la casa, por favor. Voy a ver qué puedo hacer al respecto. Estaré mañana en la casa, y espera a tenerme contigo en la cama antes de que despiertes.

— Me gusta que estés en nuestra cama. — murmuré, jugando con algo de pelusa en mis pantalones, mientras mi labio inferior sobresalía.

— Me gusta estar contigo en la cama, también. — Casi pude oírlo sonriente en el otro extremo. Dejó escapar un suspiro ahogado, un sonido casi cansado. — Mantén a salvo a Blip, Ana. Y por favor, escucha a Sawyer y no hagas nada para ponerlos en peligro a ti y a mi hijo. Deja que Gail se encargue de ti. Estaré en casa pronto.

— Blip y yo te amamos. — Murmuro con timidez, mirando a Lucas, Bennett, Gail y Mía. Gail, Bennett, y Lucas, al menos tienen la decencia de fingir que no se dieron cuenta, pero Mía dejó escapar un suave arrullo.

— Yo también los amo a los dos. — Christian responde. — Estaré con usted muy brevemente, Sra. Grey.

— No puedo esperar, Sr. Grey.

...

— Oh, Ana... — Grace sale corriendo y me abraza incluso antes de que yo haya podido salir de mi asiento en el coche. Hice una mueca de sonrisa y le abracé en respuesta.

Por supuesto, Cincuenta de seguro les había llamado para informarles. Negué con la cabeza.

— ¿Estás bien? — Ella dio un paso atrás y me miró dudosamente. — ¿Blip?

— Ambos estamos bien, Grace. — respondí, sonriéndole tranquilizadoramente. — Estoy segura que Christian ha exagerado toda la situación. El suele hacerlo siempre.

— Jack Hyde obteniendo la libertad condicional es apenas un pequeño comienzo Ana. — Carrick habló detrás de Grace, con su brazo alrededor de Mía. Me miró preocupante. — ¿Puedes decirme todo lo que te dijo Leila, palabra por palabra?

— Carrick. — Regaña a Grace. — ¿Podemos entrar por lo menos, por favor?

— Sí... — Él murmura distraído, con la mente en otra parte. — Sí, vamos adentro.

Me di la vuelta y le dije a Bennett para llevar a Gail a casa y esperar a que los dos nuevos guardias lleguen y luego volver con el coche. Sawyer se quedaría conmigo.

Al entrar, nos sentamos en el interior... Grace me dio un vaso de jugo de naranja y le sonreí agradecida. Blip estaba comenzando a amar a las naranjas, había sido mi antojo número uno estos últimos siete meses.

Le conté a Carrick mi historia, y él escuchaba con atención. Asentía con la cabeza la mayor parte de la historia, retorciéndose las manos en su regazo. Cuando terminé, él miró a la mesa de café.

— No hay manera de que Jack Hyde podría haber conseguido la libertad condicional, Anastasia. — Me miró a los ojos. — De ninguna manera en absoluto. Christian y yo nos aseguramos de eso. — Sacudió la cabeza, claramente perplejo.

— Bueno, él lo ha hecho. Además, él obviamente está haciendo participar a Leila para algo en especial. — Respondí, pensando en lo único que une a Leila y Christian es su estilo de vida.

— Sí, y tiene que ver con Christian... — Murmura Carrick, pensando. — Voy a tener que ver esto de cerca, Ana. ¿Por qué no te vas a casa y descansas un poco?

Lo tomo como mi señal para salir, de pie. Grace me abrazó y Mía me dio besos en las mejillas, mientras que Carrick se acercó y me tomó por sorpresa abrazándome.

— Vamos a resolver esto, Ana. — Él prometió. — Esta vez, antes de que llegue a nosotros.

Y yo le creí.

...

Cuando Sawyer se detuvo en la casa grande, inmediatamente sentí que todos mis huesos se relajaban. El pensamiento de mi bañera, una banana smoothie, Jane Austen, y una carga de burbujas era exactamente lo que necesitaba. Me tambaleé por los escalones del porche y en el pasillo.

— Sawyer, ¿Puedes decirle a los nuevos guardias que los conoceré más tarde? — Pregunté, mirando hacia él. — Estoy en extrema necesidad de un baño y una siesta, y la socialización no va a ser mi punto fuerte en estos momentos.

Él sonríe. — Por supuesto, Sra. Grey.

Le di una última sonrisa y salgo prácticamente corriendo por las escaleras entrando al dormitorio. Lo primero es lo primero: los zapatos.

Me quejo de la sensación al lanzar las malditas sandalias por la habitación, mientras decidía qué iba a comprar unos zapatos de maternidad o bien, andar con zapatillas todo el día. Revisé mi BlackBerry por última vez antes de ponerme de pie y hice una mueca por el dolor en mis pies.

— Sí... — Pienso mientras camino hacia el baño. — Pantuflas de peluche, por cierto...

* * *

**REVIEWS... REVIEWS... REVIEWS... REVIEWS... REVIEWS... REVIEWS... REVIEWS... REVIEWS... REVIEWS... REVIEWS...**


	5. Chapter 5

Disclaimer: Los personajes son propiedad de E.L JAMES. / LA TRAMA ES PROPIEDAD DE 'DEVIOUSLYME', YO SOLO LA TRADUZCO Y LA SUBO SOLAMENTE EN MI PERFIL DE FF. _Para evitar problemas con el autor de la historia._

* * *

**CHAPTER 5:**

Christian, como había prometido, había estado esperándome acostado en la cama cuando me desperté a la mañana siguiente.

Una semana después del incidente no se volvió a saber nada de Leila y hasta ese momento todo estaba tranquilo. Desde entonces, Christian había estado de mal humor, trabajando sin parar buscado hasta en los techos donde podría haber estado Hyde.

Esa semana estaba escribiendo furiosamente en su computadora portátil cuando me desperté, las bolsas bajo los ojos indicaban claramente que lo habían privado de un par de noches de sueño. Tenía la mandíbula tensa y todo su cuerpo rígido. Sin hacer nada me pregunté si él estaba ocultando algo, pero rápidamente empujé esos pensamientos a un lado ya que yo ni siquiera le había dado la oportunidad de ocultarme nada todavía.

Su BlackBerry sonó, y fingí dormir.

— Grey... ¡NO!... ¡En primer lugar, él no debería haber salido! — Christian susurro-gritó, una mano descanso sobre mi espalda y tiro un poco de mí para acercarme más a él. — ¡Eso es irrelevante! Ponte en contacto con la lista que te di. Averigua lo que ellos saben... ¡No me importa cómo obtiene la información, sólo hazlo, Taylor!

¿Taylor? Había estado segura de que era Welch...

— Revisa la lista de aeropuertos... Sí... Ya está bien. — Christian pulsó el botón del extremo del teléfono lo suficientemente fuerte como para darme cuenta de que seguramente ya tenía algún daño el pobre móvil.

— ¿Estás bien? — Pregunté amablemente, parpadeando ante su sobresalto.

Él mira hacia mí, su boca parece formar palabras pero ningún sonido escapa. Finalmente, él se acerca y empuja un mechón de pelo de la cara. — No cortes este... — Murmura, haciendo girar en su dedo mi mechón. — Me gusta así de largo.

— No me has contestado. — Señalo, mirando hacia él, acurrucándome más cerca, así mi cabeza descansa sobre su pecho.

Envolvió sus brazos alrededor de mí, poniendo su mejilla en mi pelo. — Estoy bien. — Respondió después de un momento. — Es por ti que todos estamos preocupados.

— ¿Por mí? — Parpadeé, sentándome y mirando a los ojos grises, desconcertada. — Estoy bien.

— Lo sé. — Se limita a contestar. — Es por eso que estamos todos preocupados. Tu no deberías estar bien. Tu deberías tener miedo, enojo, algo... Estas tan... tranquila, Ana. — Negó con la cabeza. — Yo no lo entiendo.

Me encojo de hombros. — Yo no estoy preocupado por mí misma... Estoy preocupada por todos los demás. Leila dijo que tiene todos los datos de nosotros, Christian. No se sabe lo que puede hacer con esa información. Yo no quiero que algo malo le pase a mi familia de nuevo. — Parpadeé. — Quiero decir... tu familia. —

— Ellos son tu familia ahora, también, Anastasia. — Christian murmura. — No te preocupes por los demás, no te preocupes por nada. Solo preocupate por ti misma y por nuestro hijo, que crece en tu vientre.

Christian besa la parte superior de mi cabeza, para luego levantarse. — Ven. — Me extendió. — Vamos a darle algo de comer a esa barriga tuya.

Agarrando su mano. — ¿Puedo comer un muffin y naranjas? — Él me miró extrañado y yo sonreí. — Panecillo para Ana, naranjas para Blip. Nuestros apetitos no son iguales, por lo que hicimos un trato... Comeré lo que a Blip le gusta, y lo que a mí me gusta también.

El rostro de Christian se ilumino mientras su risa retumbaba... _Oh, mi Cincuenta..._

— .Adorable. — Un beso después de cada palabra y luego sonríe. — Tal vez podamos conseguir un panecillo con sabor a naranja.

— Yo te amaré por siempre.

— ¿Acaso no lo haces, ya?

— Los votos se limitaron a decir ''Hasta que la muerte nos separe'', ya sabes...

— Así que, si te consigo un panecillo con sabor a naranja, ¿Tú me amaras aun después de muertos? — Él preguntó, divertido.

— ¡Ahora lo entiendes!

...

* * *

***** N/A (ORIGINAL): Bueno, ¡Primera nota de autor!**

**Estoy sorprendida. Realmente, lo estoy.**

**Por lo general, mi escritura es mucho mejor, pero esto fue sólo pequeño proyecto divertido que hacer porque me sentía en duda sobre la falta de fics de 50 Sombras que hay. **

**La razón de que mis capítulos son tan cortos es porque estoy escribiendo desde mi iPhone, y es terriblemente molesto. No esperaba conseguir tantos seguidores o exámenes en un día. Así que voy a seguir con esta historia, escribiendo cuando me aburro en mi teléfono o en la carretera. **

**Me gustaría dejar una cosa clara: no habrá escenas de sexo. En ningún capitulo. Creo que la mayoría de las personas sólo se centran en esa parte de su vida, y no a la aventura. Así que por eso estoy aquí. Pido disculpas por la forma en que es al principio, yo todavía me estoy acostumbrando a los personajes y como escribirlos.**

**Estoy haciendo una Ana más lúdica, ya que está embarazada. Sé que mi madre se puso muy feliz y divertida cuando estaba embarazada, así que voy sólo por eso. *****

Bueno, eso era la primera nota de la autora real del fic, como pongo en cada capítulo su nombre de usuario es DeviouslyMe.

Lo más probable es que a veces me tarde algunos días en traducir, los capítulos no son largos y no es muy difícil traducirlos pero hay un pequeño problema: además de traducir este fic, yo estoy escribiendo otros 4 más. Y probablemente comience a escribir otro sobre esta pareja, pero les tengo mucho miedo, sobre todo a Christian Grey, no sé si podré manejar muy bien la personalidad de él. Es por eso que aún estoy dudando.

Espero sigan comentando, a mí me encanta esta historia, la leí y tuve que traducirla si o si, ya que en verdad faltan fics sobre esta pareja, FICS BUENOS.

**REVIEWS... REVIEWS... REVIEWS... REVIEWS... REVIEWS... REVIEWS... REVIEWS... REVIEWS... REVIEWS... REVIEWS...**


	6. Chapter 6

Disclaimer: Los personajes son propiedad de E.L JAMES. / LA TRAMA ES PROPIEDAD DE 'DEVIOUSLYME', YO SOLO LA TRADUZCO Y LA SUBO SOLAMENTE EN MI PERFIL DE FF. _Para evitar problemas con el autor de la historia._

* * *

**CHAPTER 6:**

**De:** Christian Grey

**Asunto:** Protocolo

**Fecha:** 18 de julio 2012 08:24

**Para:** Anastasia Grey

_Esposa Errante:_

_Me temo que no recuerdas mi opinión sobre tu seguridad, y eso es muy importante. Permíteme refrescarte la memoria:_

_1: Tu llevas a tu hijo, el cual también es MI hijo. Acepta los términos de la protección que he presentado para ti y trato hecho. No hay argumentos._

_2: ¿Has olvidado que Jack Hyde anda suelto? Él hubiera podido simplemente chocarte con su auto, en cualquier momento en el que tu dejaste a Sawyer._

_3: ¿Cuántas veces tengo que decirte que no eres apta para conducir el R8 mientras estás embarazada? Es seguro, pero no es lo suficientemente seguro para mí._

_4: Sawyer me dijo que a la velocidad a la que ibas. Ni siquiera pienses en hacerme comentarios al respecto._

_Esperemos que Blip no herede tu desprecio por las normas y reglamentos._

_Christian Grey_

_CEO, __Esposo__Enfurecido__, Grey Enterprises Holdings, Inc._

* * *

**De**: Anastasia Grey

**Asunto**: Nuevo Protocolo

**Fecha**: 28 de julio de 2012 08:29

**Para**: Christian Grey

_Marido sobreprotector:_

_Por favor, no me llames errante._

_En cuanto a tu lista, la respuesta es totalmente NEGATIVO._

_Entiendo que este es nuestro bebé, pero es mi cuerpo y mi vida. Por favor, intenta recordar bien eso._

_Si quisiera hacer algo por mí misma, entonces lo haré. Usted, Sr. Grey, no puede mantenerme atada con una correa._

_Recuerdo que Jack Hyde anda suelto. ¿Cómo puedo no recordarlo, si tu estas cada segundo recordándomelo cuando siquiera pienso en algo más aparte de dormir y comer? _

_No olvides que soy tu esposa. Somos iguales._

_Anastasia Grey_

_Editor, SIP._

* * *

**De**: Christian Grey

**Asunto**: Viejo Protocolo

**Fecha**: 28 de julio 2012 08:34

**Para**: Anastasia Grey

_IGUAL..._

_Creo que hemos decidido que tu cuerpo es mío._

_Mantenerlo atado con una correa suena como una buena idea. O tal vez una burbuja._

_No hagas nada estúpido. Te recogeré a las tres para el nombramiento del Dr. Greene._

_Christian Grey_

_CEO, Considerando Seriamente La Burbuja, Grey Enterprises Holdings, Inc._

* * *

**De**: Anastasia Grey

**Asunto**: ¿No Protocolo?

**Fecha**: 28 de julio 2012 08:47

**Para**: Christian Grey

_Propietario de mi cuerpo:_

_Sólo tendría que estallar._

_No puedo esperar._

_x_

_Anastasia Grey_

_Editor, SIP._

* * *

N/T (Nota Traductora): La autora los hace cortos a los capítulos, yo solo los traduzco. ¡No maten al mensajero! Jajaja

Gracias a las que comentan. Prometo seguir actualizando y traduciendo lo más rápido posible.

**REVIEWS... REVIEWS... REVIEWS... REVIEWS... REVIEWS... REVIEWS... REVIEWS... REVIEWS... REVIEWS... REVIEWS...**


	7. Chapter 7

Disclaimer: Los personajes son propiedad de E.L JAMES. / LA TRAMA ES PROPIEDAD DE 'DEVIOUSLYME', YO SOLO LA TRADUZCO Y LA SUBO SOLAMENTE EN MI PERFIL DE FF. _Para evitar problemas con el autor de la historia._

* * *

**CHAPTER 7:**

— Esta bien Anastasia. — La doctora Green me sonrió. — Todo parece estar en su lugar. Tu presión sanguínea está un poco alta.

— ¡¿Cómo demonios esta eso en su lugar?! ¡¿Qué significa la presión alta en un embarazo?!

— Estaba llegando a eso, Sr. Grey. — Ella entornó los ojos. — Puede ser muy grave cuando se preocupa, pero si lo mantiene tranquilo para estos próximos dos meses, no deberá representar algún problema.

A medida que ella se alejaba de nosotros para escribir algo, le susurré a Christian. — ¿Cuál es la probabilidad de que yo pueda "mantener la calma" durante dos meses?

— Más te vale ser muy buena. — Me gruñó, y pude oír una advertencia oculta en las palabras. Obviamente él estaba recordando mi viaje de placer antes.

— Dra. Greene. — Dije, volviéndome hacia ella. — ¿Está bien si quiero conducir? — Pregunté con duda.

Ella parpadeó. — ¿Conducir? Bueno... Sí. Claro. ¿Por qué no? — Abrí la boca para responder, pero Christian me pegó a él.

— Claro que no. Ella conduce un Audi y le gusta alcanzar los 100km/h.

— ¡No lo hago! — Rompí su agarre. Me volví hacia la Dra. Greene. — Yo solo alcancé los 80km/h.

— Señora Grey. — Ella sonrió. — Manténgalo en 60 y estará bien. Esta será nuestra última cita antes de la llegada. ¿Tiene alguna duda? — Ella preguntó, sentándose en una silla.

— Yo tengo una duda. — Christian se ofreció de voluntario. — Este asunto de la presión sanguínea...

— Ah. — Suspira. — Tal vez no debería haber sacado el tema. Verán, cuando una mujer embarazada tiene hipertensión arterial eso pone en crisis la vida de ella y el niño. Finalmente arriesga la vida de ambos en el momento del parto.

— ¿Qué podemos hacer para bajar la voz? — Pregunté, sintiendo miedo. _Blip._

— Sin estrés. Trate de mantenerse lo más quieta que pueda, y si es posible mantenga a alguien a su lado en todo momento ya que hay un riesgo de que se pueda desmayar... ¿Mi propio consejo personal que he aprendido de mis embarazos anteriores? Manténgase lejos de alimentos picantes. — Ella me guiña el ojo.

— Me gustaría intentar un parto natural. — Le dije. — En casa.

Christian abrió la boca mirándome, y la Dra. Greene se movió incómodamente.

— Ana, yo no recomendaría que...

— ¡Una mierda! — Christian gritó, saliendo de su asombro. — Ana, tu harás el parto en este hospital con médicos y medicinas. Y eso es todo.

— ¡No, yo quiero un parto natural! Lejos de máquinas y líquidos. — Miré a la Dra. Greene. — Por favor...

Ella se vio atrapada. — Yo no puedo decidir por ti, pero si eso es lo que elijes...

— No lo es. — Afirmó Christian.

— Lo es. — Miré a Christian, yo estaba convencida de esto. No quería a Blip naciendo en un lugar donde hay enfermedades y ocurren muertes.

— No estamos discutiendo esto Anastasia. La respuesta es no.

— Quiero tener a Blip en la bañera, en nuestra casa. — Rogué a Christian. Se vuelve hacia el Dr. Greene, la cual me ignoró estudiosamente.

— ¿Cualquier otra preocupación? — Él preguntó, llegando a agarrar mi bolso en el suelo y de pie.

— Bueno, sí. Uno. — Responde, con su habitual tono de devolución de confianza. — Pero me gustaría hablar con Ana en privado al respecto.

Christian entornó los ojos. Si la Dra. Greene no hubiese sido la mejor en Seattle, estoy segura de que a estas alturas ya estaríamos sentados en otra oficina en este momento. — Todo lo que tienes que decir a mi esposa, se me puede decir a mí.

— Christian, ve esperara afuera. Por favor. — Yo le di un vistazo. Él no se movió. Tenía que darle una razón. — No va a tomar mucho tiempo. Llama a Taylor y dile para que tenga el coche listo. No me siento muy bien al tener que caminar.

Funcionó como yo sabía que lo haría. Nunca admití mi debilidad ante él, ni dejé que me ayude. Él se derritió. — Está bien, cariño. — Él se inclina y me besa en la frente antes de susurra. — Esto no ha terminado. — Él sale por la puerta y la cierra en silencio.

Por lo menos, me da el espacio.

— Ana. Comienza la doctora Greene. — Esto es difícil de pensar, lo sé, pero con todos los casos de embarazo se tiene que estar preparado para cualquier cosa que suceda en un momento sin previo aviso. Y algunas decisiones... — Habló mientras recogía una especie de archivo. — Bueno, ellos deben hacerse de antemano por la propia madre.

Mientras leía el formulario, sentí una sensación fría recorrer todo mi cuerpo.

— ¿Usted quiere que yo escoja, entre mi bebe y yo...? — Levanté la vista para la confirmación, rogando que ese sea el papel equivocado y que ella realmente se haya equivocado al querer darme otro papel acerca de las vitaminas. Por desgracia, ella negó con la cabeza y me miró a los ojos, esperando a que responda.

¿Qué iba a hacer? ¿Acaso pensaba que yo no iba a lograrlo? ¿Cómo se sentiría Cincuenta?

_Oh, ¡Cincuenta!_

No podría criar a un hijo por su cuenta. Bueno, podría hacerlo, pero él no lo vería de esa manera. Si yo no estaba...

Miro a la Dra. Greene y agité rápidamente la mano. — Voy a mirar en él. — Lo prometo. — Sé que es un hecho, si algo llegara a suceder, elijo salvar al bebé sin lugar a dudas. Pero Christian realmente tiene que ser parte de esta decisión.

— Entiendo, señora Grey — Dice ella, de pie. —Recuerde, yo no creo que esto seá necesario, pero es algo que lo hablo con todas las mujeres embarazadas. No para asustarte, sino para estar seguro. A veces no se encuentra en un estado que eligió durante el parto y le pedimos a los maridos, y su elección en particular es para salvar a la mujer. He visto matrimonio arruinado por esto, Ana... — Su voz adquirió un tono casi doloroso. — Por favor, piensa mucho en esto.

— Oh, no se preocupes. — Suspiré, abriendo la puerta. — Estoy segura de que esto no va a ser un recuerdo a corto plazo y no lo olvidaré.

* * *

N/T: Perdón por haber tardado, anduve con algunos problemas :S Gracias por los reviews, prometo contestarlos en muy poco tiempo. =)


	8. Chapter 8

Disclaimer: Los personajes son propiedad de E.L JAMES. / LA TRAMA ES PROPIEDAD DE 'DEVIOUSLYME', YO SOLO LA TRADUZCO Y LA SUBO SOLAMENTE EN MI PERFIL DE FF. _Para evitar problemas con el autor de la historia._

* * *

**CHAPTER 8:**

En el camino hacia la casa, la tensión se sentía dentro del coche.

Christian mantenía su mirada fija en el camino delante de él, pero su mandíbula tensa y nudillos blancos lo delataron. Sabía que todo lo que la Dra. Greene y yo hablamos, no era bueno. También sabía que yo no querer decirle nada, no es que él no había intentado hacerlo.

— ¿Qué te dijo? — Disparó tan pronto como entré en la sala de espera. Antes de que me deje en el pasillo, había buscado intensamente un lugar para guardar el formulario.

Christian había tomado mi bolso de antemano y yo estaba con un vestido, así que no tenía bolsillos. Me decidí por meterlo debajo del pie de las sandalias, sintiéndome como una idiota y guardando la esperanza de que no se desenrollara.

— Sólo quería hablar conmigo de... — Me detuve, al darme cuenta de que si él descubría más tarde que yo había mentido sobre ello, seguro se enojaría aún más. Miré hacia abajo antes de murmurar. — Te lo diré más tarde. Lejos de todo el mundo. — Miré nerviosamente alrededor en la sala de espera llena de gente. Una joven chica pelirroja me sonrió.

Él soltó un bufido agravado, agarrando mi brazo y me arrastró fuera de la clínica. — Voy a alquilar todo el maldito edificio próxima vez. — Gruñó al acercarnos a una cola para entrar en el ascensor.

— ¿Las escaleras? — Pregunté, temiendo por la idea antes de que hablara. Realmente estaba cansada. Y con hambre. Sintiendo esto, Christian negó con la cabeza antes de empujar a la gente a un lado y llegar corriendo en el ascensor que acababa de llegar.

— Ascensor privado. — Dijo a los rostros asombrados ante las puertas cerradas. — Ahora... — Se volvió hacia mí, agarrando mis brazos en un suave abrazo. — Dime.

Yo, por supuesto, me negué. Ese no era el lugar para decirle que había una posibilidad de que podría perder a uno de nosotros.

_O a los dos, también..._ Me hablo mi subconsciente.

**...**

Así que aquí estábamos, casi llegando a la casa y yo todavía no tenía idea de que iba a decirle. Estaba considerando la idea de entregarle solamente el papel. Que lo vea él por sí mismo e intervenir yo si era necesario para aclararse que el papel era solo POR SI ACASO. Sí. .. Eso sonaba bien.

Al frente de los escalones de la puerta, Christian todavía se reusaba a hablarme. Él tironeo la puerta abriéndola de par en par y me deja afuera de pie, boquiabierta tras él antes de reír por primera vez en la noche.

_Cincuenta estaba teniendo una rabieta..._

Me agacho y alcanzo mi sandalia izquierda, sacándomelo. Después deshice el derecho y celebré la liberación de los zapatos, cerrando la puerta con el pie.

— ¿Christian? — Yo lo llamé, en dirección a su despacho. Él estaba allí, por supuesto, escribiendo como loco en su computadora portátil y su BlackBerry presionado contra su oreja.

Miró hacia arriba, al verme llegar y entrecerró los ojos. Negó con la cabeza, indicándome claramente _ahora_ no era el momento.

Dejé caer las sandalias delante pisando fuerte en la oficina y crucé mis brazos. En este momento, la ira corría por mí y sentía mis venas ardiendo como fuego.

_Esta es mi casa, también, maldita sea. Él es mi marido. Voy a interrumpir si quiero._

Caminé hasta su escritorio y me incliné hacia abajo para quedar a la misma altura que sus ojos. — Pon el maldito teléfono abajo, ahora. Pon el portátil para arriba. Olvídate del trabajo por un momento, y escucha a tu esposa. ¿O es que tu trabajo significa más para ti, que Blip y yo?

Parpadeó, frunciendo su ceño. Cortó la llamada dejando el teléfono, cerró el portátil al mismo tiempo que se paraba.

Sus ojos grises se clavaron en los míos, tratando de intimidarme. Al igual que el viejo Cincuenta. Él estaba siendo frío.

— ¡Mierda! — Gruñó. — Estoy ocupado, Anastasia, y este no es el momento para interrumpir como si fuera que yo no tengo más nada en mi vida que no seas tú... — Se giró. — ¿Taylor? Toma a Ana y llevala a la cocina para que coma algo, está demasiado pálida para mi gusto.

Me mantuve firme, devolviéndole la mirada.

Le empujé el formulario por su pecho. — Toma. — Contesto bruscamente. — Léelo y verás el tema que hablaremos esta noche. Quizá la próxima vez en lugar de salir corriendo a casa del trabajo, te quedarías para hablar con tu esposa y averiguar qué es lo que tanto le molesta. — Me volví sobre mis talones, dejándolo a él detrás de mí para que pudiera explotar el papel que le había dado.

* * *

**N/T: **¡Hola a todos! ¿Como les va? Bueno, quería decirles que me encanta leer los reviews... Espero les guste la forma en que lo traduzco, admito que tengo varios errores (VARIOS) que se me pasan por alto, pues no soy escritora profesional ni tampoco tengo beta, pero aun asi hago mi mayor esfuerzo para que puedan entender y que sea casi igual a la historia original. Sigan dejando comentarios, me encantan. Besos.


	9. Chapter 9

Disclaimer: Los personajes son propiedad de E.L JAMES. / LA TRAMA ES PROPIEDAD DE 'DEVIOUSLYME', YO SOLO LA TRADUZCO Y LA SUBO SOLAMENTE EN MI PERFIL DE FF. _Para evitar problemas con el autor de la historia._

* * *

**CHAPTER 9:**

En nuestra habitación, al otro lado de las paredes de color beige, había un espejo de cuerpo entero. Junto a él había cuadros colgados de Christian y nuestra luna de miel, algunos en los que estábamos Kate y yo en la universidad, unas cuantas de los Grey de diferentes años y una completamente adorable que encontré en la casa de Grace y Carrick de Elliot y Christian después de una obra de teatro en su escuela.

Me puse completamente loca cuando vi la fotografía, rogándole a Grace que me deje sacar una copia. Ambos estaban vestidos con trajes de caballos; Elliot aparentemente muy entusiasmado con eso, pero la expresión de Christian decía claramente que él no estaba de acuerdo. El mini ceño de Christian era muy lindo, pero la verdadera razón por la que había caído tan enamorada con la foto fue por el mensaje adorable que se había escrito en la parte de atrás, en azul pastel. Decía en una escritura grande y torpe de niño:

LELLIOT Y CHRISTIANMOLESTO

Y debajo de eso, escrito en rojo en una evidente letra de un niño más grande, decía:

Y HERMANOS.

Grace me dijo que ella no había visto esa foto hasta que Christian había salido y ella fue a renovar su cuarto hace tres años y lo encontró debajo de la almohada.

— Es realmente una persona bondadosa, Ana. — Ella había sonreído a través de sus lágrimas mientras me la entregó. — Él piensa que tiene que proteger a los que ama de todo. Él reacciona y dice cosas que no quiere decir. Sólo tienes que tener paciencia con él, Ana.

De pie frente a la nevera, estaba tratando de recordar la promesa que le había hecho a ella, pero que cada vez era más difícil. Tomé dos respiraciones y luego dejé escapar un gran suspiro.

— Ana. — La voz de Christian flotó detrás de mí. Resoplé con incredulidad, girándome hacia él.

Mi ira automática se respaldó contra mí, lista para otra pelea, pero su expresión me hizo congelar en seco.

Sus ojos grises estaban muy abiertos, tenía la mirada fija en la mía. Le temblaban las manos, el formulario seguía intacto y su boca trataba de formar las palabras.

Él parpadeó varias veces, moviendo la cabeza para luego mirar hacia abajo donde sostenía el papel.

— ¿Blip? — Preguntó, con un tono de niño inseguro. No fue hasta que volvió a mirar hacia arriba y vi las lágrimas en sus hermosos ojos, que comprendía la profundidad de su miedo. — ¿Tú?

_Oh, Cincuenta._

Sentí que toda la ira de mi cuerpo se disolvía mientras corría hacia él. Puse mis brazos alrededor de su cuello, atrayéndolo hacia mí mientras él envolvía mi cintura.

El dejo escapar un sollozo vengativo.

— No, Christian. — Susurré. — Estoy bien, estamos bien.

— ¿Blip? — Habló en voz baja, su voz temblorosa, temiendo lo peor. — Dios, no... No... Por favor Blip. — Él ahogó.

— No, cariño. — Me eché hacia atrás y miré directo a sus ojos, agarrando su cara en mis manos. — Blip y yo estamos bien, Christian. Estamos a salvo. Estamos saludables. No llores. Por favor, no llores. — Guie su mano a mi vientre. — Blip odia cuando papá llora.

Las lágrimas de Christian disminuyeron ligeramente, sus pestañas parpadearon confusamente. — Pero... Ese contrato...

— Es sólo una precaución que la Dra. Greene quiere tomar. — Le expliqué, enterrando mi cara en su cuello. — Ella se lo da a todas las madres que están embarazadas y tienen la presión arterial alta. Es algo que tenemos que decidir juntos.

— No lo entien...

— A veces... — Di un suspiro tembloroso, apretándome más contra él. — A veces no siempre pueden salvar a la madre y el niño. A veces tienen que... dejar que uno de los dos se vaya.

— ¿Qué? — Aulló Christian, efectivamente tirando más de mí con los ojos desorbitados por el pánico. — ¿Y esperas que... tú piensas que...?

— Creo que es algo valido por lo que tenemos que discutirlo. — Susurré, sintiéndome increíblemente pequeña por alguna razón.

— ¿V-VÁLIDO? — Rugió, arrojando el papel por la habitación. — ¿Qué es válida acerca de eso? ¡Si no hay nada malo, no hay nada que discutir!

— ¡Tengo que ser capaz de que confiar en que elegirás a Blip si algo como esto llega a ocurrir! — Dejé escapar, sintiendo el peso que había estado cargando toda la noche salía de mi pecho. Como si fuera una señal, Blip hace unas volteretas.

— ¿Elegir? — Cristiano resopló. — ¡No va a haber ninguna elección, porque ninguno de los dos va a morir!

— Pero hay una posibilidad...

— ¡NO ME IMPORTA UN CARAJO LAS POSIBILIDADES! — Rugió nuevamente, arrojando un jarrón que estaba en la mesa de desayuno.

Taylor y Sawyer vinieron corriendo, observando la situación. Echaron un vistazo preocupante hacia mí, y Sawyer se acercó.

Christian palideció al ver los fragmentos rotos en el piso. Cuando él habló de nuevo, fue suave. — Yo no necesito posibilidades cuando tengo hechos. Y el hecho es que ninguno de ustedes va a dejarme. Tú eres mía. — Negó con la cabeza una vez, dos veces, tres veces antes de caminar tranquilamente a su oficina cerrando la puerta tras de él.

Sabiendo que necesitaba su tiempo, me agaché a limpiar el desastre, pero Taylor agarró mi brazo. — Por favor, señora Grey. ¿Por qué no se sienta? — Su rostro, habitualmente tan impasible, tenía preocupación. — Voy a llamar a Gail para que venga a limpiar esto, y ustedes dos pueden tener... una charla de chicas o lo que sea. — Su tono fue incómodo.

Suspiré un poco, asintiendo mi cabeza en agradecimiento y sentándome en una silla. Mientras que Taylor se fue corriendo a buscar a Gail, compartí una mirada con Sawyer, mientras ponía mi mano sobre Blip.

_Tal vez no debería habérselo dicho a Christian, después de todo._

* * *

**N/A: **Bueno, por lo que tienen algunas dudas voy a aclarárselas:

1. Sí, Elena va a hacer acto de presencia, pero todavía no.

2. No, Hyde no obtuvo la libertad condicional.

3. Christian no dejará Ana, ni ella tendrá alguna duda de si él le es fiel o no.

4. **Sí, Leila jugará un papel importante en esta historia.**

**N/T:** Mañana subo el capítulo 10 :) Perdón por haberlos hecho esperar. Dejen reviews :):):):):)


	10. Chapter 10

**N/T:** ¡Aviso! **NECESITO UNA BETA YA**. Para la revisión de ortografía y tiempos verbales. En esta historia (Fifty Shades After) y en otra que estoy traduciendo llamada Delirium de la serie The Vampire Diaries (en mi perfil está). **Interesadas, MP**.

* * *

Disclaimer: Los personajes son propiedad de E.L JAMES. / LA TRAMA ES PROPIEDAD DE 'DEVIOUSLYME', YO SOLO LA TRADUZCO Y LA SUBO SOLAMENTE EN MI PERFIL DE FF. _Para evitar problemas con el autor de la historia._

* * *

**CHAPTER 10:**

Me fui a dormir sola esa noche.

A la mañana siguiente, sin embargo, me desperté sintiendo a dos fuertes brazos envueltos alrededor de mí, con las manos colocadas en forma protectora en mi abdomen, la cara de Christian hundida en mi cuello y sus piernas enredadas por las mías.

Tiré un poco hacia atrás, tracé suavemente las líneas oscuras debajo de sus ojos y bese su nariz. Él dejó escapar un suspiro y, de alguna manera, logré desenredarme de su abrazo. Por lo general, un acto así lo despertaría al instante, mi _Cincuenta_ no podía dormir solo, pero estaba tan cansado últimamente que apenas se dio cuenta. Solo murmuró algo y se dio la vuelta, con las piernas extendidas.

Resoplé.

Al bajar las escaleras, me doy cuenta que Gail no está en la casa. Sonrió al recordar que es sábado. Poco después de que Christian y yo nos mudamos a la casa grande, decidí que a Gail le vendría bien un día libre para su tiempo a solas. Él dudó pero, sin embargo, estuvo de acuerdo conmigo e hizo feliz a Gail, lo cual me hizo feliz a mí y lo que, a su vez, provoco la felicidad de Christian también.

— _Sí._ —mi subconsciente estaba de acuerdo con sarcasmo. — _No eres más que todas las grandes personas felices, ¿no?_

Me quejé, recordando el desastre que había sucedido esa noche. Mirando hacia atrás con la cabeza clara, me sentía culpable por solo haberle dado el papel así. Realmente debería haberle explicado mejor, pero el concepto de _explicar algo_ a Christian era una causa perdida.

Me contoneé* rápidamente hacia su oficina, que tenía el baño más cercano hasta ese momento. _Maldita vejiga_. Blip tiene una terrible posición, déjame decirte.

Al pasar su escritorio por lo general tan limpio, un montón de papeles me llama la atención. Cristiano nunca había dejado nada a la intemperie así...

La curiosidad mató al gato, pero prefería no morir con la orina en los pantalones así que me escabulli rápidamente al baño. Tan pronto como termino, me apresuro a llegar a su escritorio y me siento en la silla, agarrando la pequeña pila de papeles y volteándolos para leer rápidamente.

_Reciente revisión de antecedentes de J.A.H:_

_Actualmente no tiene residencia permanente. _

_Nómada. _

_Visto en las calles de Seattle en la fecha del 18 de julio de 2012 alrededor de 08 a.m. cerca Publishing Grey. _

_Hombre, de unos 40 años. Ropa holgada y la cara sin afeitar. En forma._

Sentí que mis manos se aflojaban dejando caer los documentos al suelo. El miedo se apoderó de mi corazón, apretándolo. Él me había estado observando. En mi propio trabajo, en la época en que llegué. En la época que había estado mandando correos electrónicos a Christian. ¿Hace cuánto tiempo él sabía esto? Seguramente no _esa_ mañana.

Se habría emitido un equipo SWAT entero para conseguir que vuelva a casa si sabía entonces.

Así que debe haber sido en algún momento alrededor del nombramiento de la Dra. Greene. Ese día el no estaba en el coche, él no tomó ninguna llamada telefónica... Lo vi mucho más tenso cuando había salido de mi sesión privada con Greene. _¿Habrá recibido una llamada, entonces?_

_Oh, Cincuenta._

Eso explicaría el mal humor, la ira. Y yo no había hecho nada para evitarlo. En mi defensa, nada hubiera podido hacer si yo no lo sabía. Pero eso no venía al caso en ese momento.

Hyde realmente estaba de vuelta, y dudo de que estuviera en busca de perdón.

**...**

— Hyde viene por mí, ¿No es así? —pregunté en voz baja mientras Christian golpeó el último peldaño de las escaleras. Se vuelve hacia mí, todavía sentado en su oficina, con la mirada perdida en la pila ante mí. — Está de vuelta y viene por Blip y por mí.

Christian entró en su oficina y yo me preparé mentalmente para recibir un sermón de su parte. En cambio, él agarró la parte superior de mis brazos y me jaló hacia él, aprisionando mis labios con los suyos.

— No va a llegar a ti en esta ocasión. —prometió, presionando su mejilla contra mi pelo. — No es que no me haya dado cuenta de _todo _lo que tengo que perder. —él puso sus manos sobre mi creciente panza.

Me aferré con mayor fuerza a él, cerrando mis ojos.

_Contrólate_, me dije a mí misma. _Eres más fuerte que esto. Lo has vencer una vez._

— Sí. —mi subconsciente está de acuerdo, siendo útil por una vez. — Es el bebé; ¡Las hormonas son una puta!

Aun así, Hyde conocía mi debilidad. Él sabía que la única forma de que pueda llegar al dinero del Christian es a través de mi, y para llegar a mí había que hacerlo a través de alguna persona que yo ame. Ahí era donde el ser fuerte ni siquiera me importaba, porque sé que me lanzaría hasta a una gasolinera con un mechero por mi familia.

— _Pero hay que combatir el fuego con fuego._ —razonó mi subconsciente.

Mi espalda se irguió un poco más.

Sí, estaba de acuerdo. Y Hyde recibiría lo que se merecía hasta ese momento. No necesitaba a Christian Grey para asegurarme de eso.

Lo haría yo misma.

* * *

**N/T:** ¡Aviso! **NECESITO UNA BETA YA**. Para la revisión de ortografía y tiempos verbales. En esta historia (Fifty Shades After) y en otra que estoy traduciendo llamada Delirium de la serie The Vampire Diaries (en mi perfil está). **Interesadas, MP**.

Disculpen la demora. Es que estuve enferma durante varios días, creí morir. Pero ya he vuelto, y conmigo también han vuelto todos mis parciales de la universidad :(

Muchas gracias a los que leen esta traducción, la hago porque me encanta la historia y no hay muchas buenas historias de esta pareja que me tiene loca hasta las nubes...

Intentaré no demorar demasiado en traducir y subir los capítulos, pero en serio necesito una beta. Dejen reviews :)

* * *

* Contonear: Hacer movimientos afectados con las caderas y los hombros al andar.

* * *

**Aclaración: **Según la autora del fic, Christian no le será infiel a Anastasia y Elena aparecerá mas adelante.


End file.
